Te apuesto que
by akonnet
Summary: Por una apuesta Sasuke tendrá que seducir a Sakura para tener relaciones pero ¿quién le hizo esa apuesta? nada más y nada menos que la misma Sakura Haruno ... -Sasuke Uchiha, te apuesto a que te acuestas conmigo- ... Twoshot


¡Hola querida gente de ff! He venido con un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió hace unos días pensando en la influencia de Tsunade en Sakura.

Este será un twoshot, o quizas threeshot, aún no lo sé jeje. Espero que les guste la idea y narración, habrá lime (Advertencia).

Ya lo saben: Naruto no es mío pero en cuanto le borre la memoria a Masashi Kishimoto lo será.

* * *

· Te apuesto que... ·

1º cap: La apuesta

En un pequeño bar casi vacío se encontraban dos amigos muy diferentes a cualquier otro par de amigos, un chico y una chica.

Ambos jóvenes, de 20 años de edad. Ella una poseedora de extraño cabello rosado y brillantes ojos verdes, una chica linda digna de admirar más no una supermodelo, cuerpo bien proporcionado pero sin exagerar; aunque resaltaba por su pequeña estatura, 1.60 metros, nada comparado con el metro 85 centímetros de su amigo. De lo bueno poco, siempre lo decía.

Inteligente y amigable, comprensiva y cariñosa pero últimamente algo pícara y con un gusto a la bebida y a las apuestas que su jefa y amiga Tsunade le ha compartido. Su nombre… Sakura Haruno, "chicle molesto" según el Uchiha.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha, toda una anatomía para analizar minuciosamente, ojos y cabello de un negro intenso, cabello lacio y rebelde, mirada profunda, piel blanca y cuerpo delgado pero atlético. Un verdadero roba-miradas, con el ego más grande de la cuidad gracias a las cientos de mujeres que se encargan día a día de aumentárselo. Sasuke Uchiha "hielo arrogante" según la Haruno.

Amigos de toda la vida, pero no de esos con los que puedes desahogarte por cualquier pena, su relación es tan confusa como sólida. Se pelean, se reconcilian, se molestan, se conocen el uno al otro más que a sí mismos… pero hoy comenzará la pelea por conocerse más a fondo. Sentados en la misma mesa apartada de siempre donde se escucha el murmullo de los demás clientes pero sin ser molestados, platicaban amenamente como todos los jueves a las 10 de la noche desde hace dos años cuando hicieron ese acuerdo silencioso de verse ahí cada semana, ya estaban un poco pasados de copas.

Sasuke sonreía divertido por lo que su amiga platicaba.

-Jaja y luego me dijo que quería acostarse conmigo pero no le atraía lo suficiente- comentaba divertida la pelirosa.

-Hmp- dijo seguido de una media sonrisa de burla.

-Oye, no te burles de mí Uchiha, bien sabes que Kankuro es un patán-

-Sí pero aunque el deseara acostarse contigo no lo lograría-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó confusa.

-Por Kami, Sakura ¿tú y… él?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- cuestionó, si bien el chico del que hablaban no le interesaba, ahora se sentía intrigada sobre lo que el moreno le decía.

-Digamos que tú eres… demasiado santa para él- dijo seriamente.

-Sasuke tú ya sabes que yo ya he… hecho eso, y no únicamente con quienes eran mis novios-

-Sí Sakurita, pero las relaciones casuales no son lo tuyo, son más mi especialidad- y sonrió arrogante.

-Tú te acostarías con cualquier cosa que tenga senos, querido- le dijo socarronamente.

-Y… un buen trasero, no lo olvides- completó el Uchiha, a lo que la chica sólo volteó los ojos asombrada de cómo alguien como él podría ser su amigo –pero tú no te acostarías con cualquiera, ni siquiera por placer-

-Ya lo he hecho, hielo arrogante-

-Si tan sólo Gaara se enterara de que lloraste de arrepentimiento- comentó el ojinegro sarcásticamente.

La pelirosa infló sus mejillas molesta al tiempo que lo miraba fulminantemente, a veces tenía gestos infantiles y eso divertía de sobremanera al pelinegro.

-No lo volveré a hacer, cero lágrimas-dijo la joven en tono molesto para demostrar "superioridad".

-Hmp… claro-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Y tú qué? No te puedes resistir a nadie por tan horrenda que esté-

-Hmp-

-¿Lo ves?-

-Chicle molesto- murmuró el pelinegro a lo que la joven como respuesta le enseñó su lengua-La próxima vez te la cortaré- dijo él.

-Te apuesto a que no puedes resistirte a acostarte con nadie-

-Deberías dejar de platicar y apostar con Tsunade-

-Pelo de gallina, tienes miedo de perder ¿No es así?-

-Hmp… y yo te apuesto a que no puedes acostarte con alguien sólo por placer- contra atacó Sasuke.

-Bien, acepto… el perdedor será esclavo por un mes- sentenció la chica con sonrisa triunfante, pensó que sería más fácil para ella estar con alguien sin amor que tener a Sasuke resistiéndose.

-¿Y cómo sabremos quién ganó sin hacer trampas?-

La pelirosa se quedó pensativa un rato hasta que su mirada se iluminó causándole gracia al azabache hasta que lo miró y sonrió ladinamente captó la idea de la chica.

-¿Qué qué?-preguntó el Uchiha sin creer lo que por la mirada su amiga le había dicho.

-Sasuke Uchiha, te apuesto a que te acuestas conmigo-

El aludido hizo expresión de "necesito explicaciones"

-Piénsalo Sasuke, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para saber si no hicimos trampa? Además así no involucraremos a terceros. Te apuesto a que no te resistirás a mí, yo tendré que seducirte y tu a mí para que yo me acueste contigo sin amor. Fantástico ¿no?-terminó de decir sonriente y feliz por su gran plan.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, somos amigos; si fuéramos el uno para el otro ya nos habríamos dado cuenta jaja nada cambiará entre los dos-dijo segura.

-Ésta bien, acepto-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-Un mes, ¿cuándo comenzamos?-cuestionó.

-Por mi está bien ahorita-dijo provocativamente.

-Hmp-sonrió de medio lado-preferiría que no, ese suéter de cuello de tortuga es tan provocador que llevarías ventaja-dijo sarcásticamente, la chica hizo un puchero.

-Imbécil- le soltó.

-Molesta-

-Ah cubito fogoso, nada de sexo con otras mientras estamos en la apuesta-

-Lo mismo digo, Haruno-

Y siguieron comiendo. Así fue como inició la apuesta que en el siguiente mes tratarían ambos de llevar a cabo. Sin amor, sin otro sentimiento que no fuese el placer, pero tal vez no se habían dado cuenta de que entre ellos siempre hubo tensión, no se han percatado de que lo que sentían al ver a su amigo/amiga con otra persona no era protección ni cariño sino celos.

Terminaron de comer y beber y se dirigieron a sus casas, en la comodidad de su hogar, una en su cama y el otro en su sillón se dieron cuenta de que…

Ganaran o perdieran, ambos se acostarían alguno de los días de éste mes.

* * *

¡Gracias por leerlo! Espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para un review lindo y precioso, o lo hayan odiado tanto para un review no tan lindo jeje.

Me alegraría e inspiraría saber sus opiniones.

Lindos apodos los de esos dos ¿no? jaja.

¿Hay apuestas sobre quién ganará? XD


End file.
